james_norringtonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Norrington Wiki
Elizbaeth Swann: Davy Jones? James Norrington: Błagam... Kapitan „Latającego Holendra”... Kapitan Jack Sparrow: Wyglądasz okropnie! Co tu robisz? James Norrington: Zatrudniłeś mnie! Moja wina, że masz małe wymagania? Kapitan Jack Sparrow: Dziwnie pachniesz!... Elizabeth Swann: Jack! (Rozmowa Elizabeth,Jack'a i Jamesa) James Norrington- Służył w Royal Navy w randze porucznika i stacjonował na pokładzie Dauntless (śmiałka).Ponieważ został przeniesiony do Port Royal,widzimy go w filmie wraz z Gubernatorem i jego córką Elizabeth gdzie pann Swann miał objąć kontrolę nad miastem jako najwyższy urzędnik .W drodze do Portu na morzu znajdują Williama Turnera,którego los przywiał pod burtę okrętu Jamesa,którego wypatrzała Elizabeth Swann. Gdy nadeszła promocja awansu na komodora Jamesa Norringtona do miasta przybył kapitan Jack Sparrow,który krzyżował plany świeżo awansowanego Norringtona,sprawując w mieście problemy. Podczas rozmowy panny Swann z Komodorem Norringtonem,Elizabeth robi się słabo i mdleje spadając do morza ,co daje czas do popisu Sparrow'owi . Gdy Jack uratował Elizabeth i wyciągnął ją na brzeg ratując jej życie, przybyli oficerowie,gubernator i Norrington. James był wrogo nastawiony do Jack'a trzymając szpadę przy jego szyi chcąc go aresztować.Gubernator miał takie same zamiary jak komodor lecz Weatherby wolał by pirat zawis na stryczku . Jakimś cudem Jack Sparrow ucieka spod wyroku wydanego przez Jamesa,biorąc za zakładniczkę córkę gubernatora ((."Komodorze moja broń i kapelusz!" Rozmowa Sparrowa do Norringtona .)). Gdy Sparrow uciekł Norringtonowi ten wydał rozkaz by szukano pirata po całym porcie . Jack Sparrow cieka do pobliskiej kuźni Pana Browna,gdzie pracował William Turner jako kowal . Jack chcąc się uwolnić z łańcuchów w kuźni zachaczył je o koło zębate, które pchał osioł . Sparrow Zrobił to dosyć drastycznie,przykładając osłowi rozgrzaną stal do pośladków .Podczas pojedynki Turnera ze Sparrowem doszło do niezbyt honorowej walki gdzie Turner tracjąc szpade jest bezbronny. Jack celując z broni do Willa chcąc by ten go wypuścił gdy za dżwiami znajdował się dobijający Norrington z oficerami niespodzewanie Jack upada na podłoge przez pijanego Browna(kowala) który uderzył go w głowe butelką z rumem. Norrington dziękując kowalowi Brownowi mówi (("Zapamietajcie dzień w którym nie umknął nam kapitan Jack Sparrow,zabieżcie go !")) ''Napad na Port Royal przez piratów z Czarnej Perły . Pewnego wieczora,na Port Royal podczas spaceru Jamesa z gubernatorem napada na miasto Czarna Perła z nieśmiertelnymi piratami szukając przeklętego skarbu,którego im brakuje do odwrócenia klątwy . Oprócz medalionu potrzebują także krwi Turnera. Gdy Sparrow pomaga Jamesowi na Isla de Muerta w zabiciu piratów i zrobieniu zasadzki na Barbosse i jego piratów Jack,oznajmia Hectorowi ,że cała królewska Flota czeka tóż przy brzegu. Gdy Jack wydaje rozkaz "Do szalup" Hector jako prawowity kapitan Perły i jego załogi mówi "Spacer" Piraci posłuchali Barbossy,ponieważ to on nimi dowodzi . Piraci postanowili udać się pod wodą na śmiałka by wybic żołnierzy z pokładu . James Norrington,czekając na piratów by się ujawnili z jaskini traci nadzieję.Gdy Dauntless zostaje wybity przez piratów,jeden z oficerów zadzwonił dzwonem na znak, iż coś się dzieje .Komodor wydał rozkaz by powrócić na śmiałka. w drodzę na statek zostają ostrzeleni z dział przez piratów .Gdy docierają na okręt i walczą z nieśmiertelnymi piratami w jaskini dochodzi do rytuału przez co Turner rani się w ręke nożem zaciskając medalion Corteza . Co zrobiło piratów znowu śmiertelnych . Jack w tedy zabija Kapitana Barbossę i przejmuję dawną "złą wiedźmę " którą zmienił kilkalaty temu na "Czarną Perłę ". James na pokładzie podczas ataku zabija pirata co udowodniło ,że są śmiertelni i to oznaczało że oficerowie Jamesa Norringtona zwyciężyli. a2658da2e2.jpeg|Komodor Norrington podczas ataku na Port Royal przez piratów ''Z dziecinnych lat Jamesa . James znał Grovesa i Gilette'a jeszcze z dziecinnych lat gdy jego ojciec przyjaźnił się z rodzicami Theodora i Gabriella. . James miał ojca Lawrence'a Norringtona,który był admirałem kompani .Ponoć Lawrence spisywał się w tej roli idealnie więc został przeniesiony w inne miejsce co go oddaliło od rodziny .Matki Jamesa nie znano.Prawdopodobnie dwa lata po odejściu jej męża Lawerence'a kobieta zmarła osieracając dwóch synów .Ponoć chodziły pogłoski że James miał brata Alexandra,który po roku czasu po śmierci ich matki wyjechał do Paryża,gdzie założył swoją rodzine i tam zamieszkał . James Od tamtej pory go nie widział . '' images (13).jpg|Will Turner,Jack Sparrow i James Norrington walczą o klucz do skrzyni Jonesa images (16).jpg|James mierzy do Sparrowa na Tortudze Norrington jako pirat. '' James płynąć za Sparrow'em by go znaleść i powiesić trafił na sztorm,który zakończył poszukiwania pirata koło Trypolisu tracjac statek i załogę .. Komodor złożył swoją demisję co skreśliło jego karierę i dalsze życie . Oficer chciąc zapomnieć o dawnym życiu zatrudnia się na Perłę przy dowodzeniu Jack'a Sparrowa,który ma zamiar znaleść skrzynie Jonesa by ten mógł zostać kapitanem Holendra . Lecz nie tylko Jackowi zależało na tym by znaleść serduszko. Prócz Sparrowa zależało na nim Turnerowi, który chciał uwolnić ojca i Jamesowi ,który chciał donieść serce Lordowi Cutlerowi Beckettowi i zostać przyjętym do służby w Kompani Wschodnioindyjskiej . Na Isla Crusec dochodzi do pojedynku o skrzynię z zawartością ,którą zdobywa Jack Sparrow,chowając ją do słoika z piaskiem . Lecz podstępem James znajdują serce i chowa pod mundur uciekając z pustą skrzynią przed siebie by Elizabeth,Jack i Will mogli uciec na Czarną Perłę . ''Norrington jako admirał'' Były pirat,James został Admirałem po dostarczeniu serduszka Lordowi Beckettowi,podając mu takżę listy kaperskie,które ukradł Jack'woi na Isla Crusec gdy walczyli z piratami Jonesa . Lord postanowił wykorzystać to iż ma przewagę nad piartem Davy'm wchodząc na jego pokład ze sercem kapitana Holendra . Admirał Norrington zostaje dowodzącym na Holendrze i przejmuję jego dowództwo. Admirał nie spodziewanie podczas patrolu na statku "Latający Holender" spotyka Elizabeth ,która jest kapitanem i królową piratów . Elizabeth oznajmiła w tedy iż jej ojciec nie żyje i zabił go Cutler . James chcąc udowodnić swoją niewinność w zabujstwie Weatherby'ego wybrał uwolnienie Elizabeth i piratów by kobieta mu wierzyła w jego dobra intencje . Gdy pomaga im uciec z Holendra na perłe James z Elizabeth się całują,lecz admirał przekonuję Elizabeth że z tego nic by nie było . żołnierz zostaje zaskoczony przez Billa Turnera(ojca Willa) co dochodzi do pojedynku przez co James staje się piratem na stateku Holendra . l (4).jpg|W Gabinecie lorda Becketta l (2).jpg|Elizabeth i James gdy się całowali . f1799242cd.jpeg|Admirał wraz z Ianem,Gubernatorem i Cutlerem . pobrane (4).jpg|Norrington na Holendrze gdy zobaczył Elizabeth Pobrane (3).jpg|James gdy uwolnił Elizabeth i piratów Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse